The New World
by Jexo
Summary: The world of pokemon has changed from what we've all been familiar with, the corruption of man has overcome the world, even affecting the pokemon, turning them against us, their abilities far exceeding ours. Left on the brink of extinction, can we overcome the threats that surround us and the threats of ourselves when we are pushed to the brink of war? OC's accepted


_The wonderful world of Pokemon is a world where people and pokemon alike_, _live in harmony_. _Trainers leave their homes at the age of ten to start their own pokemon journey_, _looking to make a name for themselves in this world_. _These creatures are numerous_,_ hundreds discovered with even more that have yet to be_, _whether it be new types or new evolutionary lines_, _we learn more everyday_. _The pure hearts of pokemon _-

"Gimme a break, old man." A black haired teen groaned as he leaned his back against the bar, throwing a book over his shoulder carelessly as he folded his arms, his eyes looking over the three patrons, each of them wearing tattered clothes, something that reflected the broken nature of the bar itself, as many of the tables and chairs were broken in some way, held together with glue and tape, the only light inside the room being from the light leaking in from the saloon style door. The man who tended the bar saw it with wide grey eyes as he scrambled to catch it, sighing in relief once it was in his hands without any damage.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, the teen not even needing to turn around to know he was angry. "This is one of the last books in existence that holds our history! You have to gentle with it or it will be damaged!"

"I can see why you're so concerned." He explained, turning on his stool to face the man, a hand removing a few strands of his messy black hair from his blue eyes. "If it was history, that is. All you've got there is a book of fairy tales."

"They're not tales, its history," the old man replied, a certain spark in his eyes as his hands cleaned the mug in his hands. "The world used to be an entirely different place, so it's important to make sure it gets passed on."

"Pass it on to what, exactly? It's 2144, people are on the edge of extinction, and you think we have something to pass it on too? There are like two cities, both at odds, and then there are us - scavenger settlements that could break apart at any moment. Face it, old man, there will be no one left to focus on this history." He explained, taking a final swig from the mug that was sitting on the bar, a few loose drops landing on the bandages that covered his arms to the elbows, his black trench coat sleeves rolled up to that point as if he were showing them off. "Besides, I think the past was pretty boring."

"Why-"

"Hello Bitches!" A voice announced, the three patrons and the old man turning to see the door shoved open, a man stepping inside, his red clothes and small cutlass giving away his status as a bandit. "Pour me a drink of your finest! I've got big things to do!" His tone giving away his pride as the bartender got to work on pouring the drink, taking the bottle that the teen was pouring himself a drink of, the bartender's eyes apologizing. The bandit's eyes the same blood red color as his long hair, his survey of the room stopping once he came upon the only one not turned to face him. "Why aren't you turning to show your respect?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because I don't respect you." He shrugged, the old man driving his head into his palm.

"You must not know the way the world works," the bandit stated, grabbing the teen by the collar of his black trench coat and pinning him to the wall, his feet not touching the ground leading him to conclude that the bandit must have been a few inches taller than him, maybe standing at about six foot one. "You see there are two types of people in this world, the strong and the weak." He explained. "The strong includes me, while the weak includes?" He paused, his eyes gazing at the teen expecting him to answer, expecting him to show fear.

"You, again?" He only earned himself a quick punch from the man, a small trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"YOU!" He practically yelled. "You're aware that the span of the average human life is considerably shorter these days, yet you seem to desire your life to be even shorter." The teen thought he would go for the cutlass reaching at his side, but instead he lifted his dirtied red shirt and revealed a gun holster. "Care to tell me your name, or would you rather be another nameless casualty?"

"Ayato!" The old man called out, concern in his eyes.

"So that's his name? Ayato." He scoffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, old man? I'd rather be called Blade!" Ayato rolled his eyes.

"Blade?" He questioned, turning from the Ayato to the old man, a look of disbelief on his face. "What kind of name is that?"

"The kind of name that the mercenaries give you when you group with them on a few hunting missions." Ayato answered, his face not showing any emotion other than annoyance, as if he were annoyed to have to explain this to him. Ayato had expected the man to react, but was genuinely surprised when he started laughing.

"I see! You're one of those drop outs!" He exclaimed, his face almost as red as the rest of him from pure laughter, Ayato's feet actually touching the ground for a little while as the man's body shook with deep laughter. "Explains the bandages, you must have went on a few missions, probably ended up as dead weight, and even managed to injure yourself more than anything else!" He wiped a tear from his eyes before his face became serious again, his hand reaching the holster, quickly pulling out the gun. "Everything except why they didn't end your pathetic life right there." He pointed the gun between Ayato's eyes.

"Hey, old man!" Ayato called, not even looking at the man anymore. "You asked me why I'd rather live in the present, right? Well, I think this is a good a time as any to answer." The old man knew the look in his eyes, and he didn't like it.

"I'm afraid that's one question you'll have to hold for the after life." He explained, cocking the gun so it would be ready to fire.

"Don't kill him!" The old man yelled.

"I don't promise anything I don't intend to keep." The man laughed, turning back to the teen to see that he was smiling. "What are you smiling for?"

"You just stole my line." Ayato answered, his smiling widening to a sinister smirk. "You really aren't very observant are you?" The bandit looked down to see what he was referring too and was surprised to see two glowing green blades coming from his forearms, the shape of them almost like scythes, each of them threatening to slice his neck as they surrounded him like scissors about to close, the man even more surprised to look up and see that Ayato's eyes had changed colors to a bright green that matched the glow of his scythes. "How's your ability to piece it together now?"

"You're... a... hybrid," he stated, his face so overcame with fear that he practically dropped his gun.

"People act like its a surprise. I mean, people had to adapt to the way the world changed somehow. According to that dumb book the old man owns, pokemon used to battle other pokemon for people, now somewhere in time that all changed." Ayato explained, stepping on the gun that dropped to the ground, the man backing up, the three patrons seated in the same spots as before, pretending that they didn't see anything. "Pokemon changed, the corruption of man altered their purity in their hearts, so they turned. They fought man and when your up against things with monster in their name, you can bet that man didn't do too well. So as time went on and man became on the verge of extinction, people somehow become surprised when man does what everything else does to adapt - evolve."

"Half of that isn't in the book!" The old man exclaimed, flipping through the pages as if to check.

"I've been around a little bit, I can piece together a good gist of it." Ayato shrugged, still walking towards the man, squeezing out every bit of intimidation he could from his slow deliberate pace, a glowing green scythe sticking out of his bandages on each side. "People, as rare as it is, have been reported to possess some of the similar abilities of pokemon. As if Arceus were looking down on humans and decided to even the scales a little. Whatever the case, I don't care." Ayato laughed. "I rather like things as they are because I get to fight, a lot, and if I were me about a couple hundred years ago, I wouldn't have as much fun having a pokemon do it for me!" He swung his arms once the bandit reached the opposite wall, left with nowhere else to go, the bandit shutting his eyes as he held his arms up defensively, praying for a miracle.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked upon opening his eyes, seeing a slash in the dirt floor beside him.

"I don't kill weaklings." Ayato spat. "Not that we need you to do anything but act as bait, anyway." Ayato rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Bandits," Ayato stated, taking a swig from the bottle, not even bothering to pour himself a glass. "Few of them are even any good. I've probably met the only ones that are, they only do it so they can try to push their weight around in these small settlements, people letting them bully them because it beats being evicted to the wilds."

"I'll kill you for this!" The man exclaimed, running for his gun, surprise registering on his face when he reached his hand out to grab it, only for it to slide into two from a quick slice from Ayato's blade. He practically ran in fear after that, stopping at the door only for long enough to add, "I'm bringing a trainer too!"

"Finally... silence." Ayato took a swig from the bottle, his hands getting to work wrapping around the remaining bandages, the man seeing a couple small green leaves sticking out of his forearms which reminded the man that Ayato shared similar powers with the pokemon Grovyle. Ayato's eyes meeting the stern gaze of the old man. "What? I didn't kill him."

"No, but you've made sure that my bar is a target for some hooligans, a trainer no less." He sighed. "Settlements like this are nomadic, never staying in one place for too long, so when we finally find somewhere we can stick around a while is rare. So please don't let me find a perfect place to settle just to have you and you're hobbies get it destroyed. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just move to Byren."

"Because if you did, you'd be under so many rules you wouldn't be able to breathe without clearance from their self proclaimed ruler. Besides, It'll be fine, trainers are even rarer than I am." Ayato assured, finishing off the bottle. "Look, I'll come back every few hours to keep watch, I'll fight whoever is stupid enough to fight with him, and I'll make them all buy something. Everybody wins."

"One of these day's, this luck of ours will run out." He remarked cryptically, the worst part of it was Ayato knew he was right. "I mean, look how we are now compared to a couple hundred years ago - we've practically gone backwards from then and they lost! How long until the job gets finished? The only place that holds the advanced technology that we should have is Byren! The rest of the human population are stuck with ruins or scraps they didn't find yet."

"Word is they've been stockpiling things more than usual, too," Ayato stated, the three patrons leaving the bar, giving the two privacy, neither of them paying it any attention. "Anything we should be worried about? I mean, they haven't been hostile in the past, but who knows."

"Why?" He questioned sarcastically. "It's only the biggest human settlement in the world being run as a monarchy to the whims of a single man gathering everything they can for who knows what?"

"Well, when you put it like that everything sounds bad." Ayato sighed, resting his head on the bar. "Though, I can't explain it, but I can feel that something isn't exactly right... like something big is going to happen, and soon."

"That would be war, Ayato." He explained. "That would be war, and I doubt anything we've ever faced in our lives will help us when it starts."

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, another new story! Sorry about that, I had a really sudden urge to write something with a lot of action, and a lot of depth, but not in the usual pokemon related way. So I took a little trip outside of my norm and wrote this bad boy up! My own little foretelling of the future of the pokemon world should the corruption of man reach pokemon, because lets face it, if pokemon wanted too, they'd wipe humans out.

Simple as that.

I'm planning on this being a pretty epic story, but as we've all figured out by now, my writing isn't suited for openings, but rather for climactic chapters were events happen. I can't write a proper build up to that, but when it reaches that point I can garentee I'll blow your minds. I'm aware my pacing needs some work, and that maybe the way I introduce the kinds of people. Just for a reference since this is an OC story here is your four choices.

Bandit - Otherwise known as a pirate in some circles, a fighter that relies on their wits and weapons to win fights. They usually do what they do to try to get something for themselves out of it. They don't belong to any kind of company or group but rather to themselves and maybe a gang on people they trust.

Mercenaries - Similar to bandits, using wits and skills, but they generally work for a company of some sort, being hired to carry out jobs. They are usually known by their nicknames, some taken rather literally.

Hybrids - People/pokemon hybrid. Not going to be the types that take like half the pokemon's appearance, but rather the abilities and slight characteristics that can easily be passed for human, this is after all, a recent change and shouldn't be advanced enough for them to be the spitting image of the pokemon or anything. Think of Naruto - he has a demon fox inside of him but he all that he has for you tell that is whiskers that any regular person could have under the circumstances.

Trainer - Few and far between, souls who have been naive, or brave enough to venture into the wilds, and try to capture a wild and hostile pokemon with a ball they uncovered somewhere, trainers have to be people who can either command respect or get their pokemon's friendship, something that is even rarer than finding a ball and someone dumb enough to try.

Then of course, you could just be a regular person, but I doubt with these four options open anyone would rather take the fifth. Though, if you do, I can probably think up something epic for you. Sign Up's are by PM ONLY, REVIEW SIGN UPS WILL BE DENIED. Shouldn't be a problem though as each grouping is so different and spots are limited that to avoid that hassle of posting it on my page and getting four sign ups before I check it and only having two spots, I'll just have you PM with what role you'd like, I'll send you a form, and if that spot is closed, I'll tell you to pick another. Simple, right?

Might need a writer a trust to help me out with this, but at the same time I want to see how I do on my own, but you can put your interest in it in a review should I change my mind. Also, I won't be afraid to kill off characters! Don't worry, I won't kill them off like every chapter, or even any time soon, but it is a war and people tend to die in them. Even Ayato may die should I think the plot calls for it, and if it does the viewpoint will change. So point is, make good characters, make complex fleshed out, true to life characters! Not cardboard cut out ones that borderline mary/gary-sue.

2 Bandit and 2 Trainer spots currently available.


End file.
